


Катмен

by ph_craftlove



Series: Кровь ему к лицу [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fight!lock, Fighting Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punching, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, dark!Sherlock, dark!john
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон сталкиваются на ринге в подпольном бойцовском клубе. Шерлок никогда и никому не проигрывал и ненавидит биться дважды с одним и тем же противником. Встреча с Джоном все меняет. Очередной драки не избежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катмен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cutmen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426756) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



Шерлок стоял рядом с дверью, прислонившись к стене. Каждый прибывший должен был назвать ему пароль, а потом заплатить за вход.

Джон опоздал.

\- Черт побери! Слушай, а точно никак…

\- Точно. Все бои уже расписаны, - Шерлок махнул вглубь затхлой подвальной комнаты, где уже дрались двое – какой-то прилизанный менеджер среднего звена выбивал дурь из юнца в непонятных штанах с мотней до колен. 

\- Твою мать, - с яростью выплюнул Джон, копаясь в кошельке. – Сраная работа… и все такое, - пояснил он, как будто это было кому-то интересно, и передал Шерлоку деньги, а потом спросил, кивнув в сторону ринга. – А ты что? 

\- Дрался с новичком, но после второго раунда заработал перелом запястья. Отправить парня в нокаут это мне не помешало, - Шерлок взял деньги и сжал в руке вместе с внушительной пачкой банкнот. 

Некоторое время они молча наблюдали за дракой, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть из-за мешавших плеч и голов.

\- Так я тебе тогда ребро сломал, да?

\- О, да, - прошипел Шерлок, ухмыльнувшись. – Вообще-то сегодня я планировал отпраздновать свое возвращение. 

\- Как жаль, что у твоего новичка оказалась кишка тонка, - отозвался Джон, очевидно, не испытывая особого раскаяния. – Наверное, теперь ждешь не дождешься драки? 

\- Точно.

Толпа взорвалась криками. Рефери вскинул руку победителя – менеджер таки вырубил паренька в странных штанах. Все зааплодировали, а Джон даже свистнул. Он придвинулся к Шерлоку и сказал, указывая на свою бровь:

\- Если тебе станет легче, я наложил четыре шва. 

Шерлок присмотрелся к розовому, все еще слегка воспаленному вертикальному рубцу, пересекавшему бровь, а потом хлопнул Джона по плечу. 

\- Достойный подарок на память, - сказал он. – Хороший был бой.

\- Согласен, - ответил Джон.

В глазах у Шерлока загорелся недобрый огонек.

\- Ты пьян, - взволнованно сказал он и, многозначительно посмотрев на озадаченного Джона, повернулся к стоявшему рядом мужчине. – Этот парень перебрал, его нельзя пускать. Я отведу его домой.

Разобравшись, в чем дело, Джон тут же изобразил расфокусированный взгляд, начал покачиваться и яростно вопить:

\- Что значит, я, мать твою, опоздал? Я, мать твою, драться хочу!

Шерлок передал собранные им деньги все тому же мужчине и, дождавшись кивка, двинулся к выходу. 

\- Ну, приятель, давай-ка поймаем тебе такси, - сверкнув глазами, предложил он. 

\- Отъебись! – заорал Джон. 

С силой сжав шею и вцепившись в руку, Шерлок потащил его к двери. Пытаясь вырваться, Джон пихнул его локтем, но тот с легкостью избежал удара и усилил хватку настолько, что Джон почувствовал боль в прижатых к кости мышцах.

Как только они оказались снаружи, Шерлок запустил руку в карман. Он отдал Джону деньги за вход и еще немного сверху. Забрав их и понаблюдав, как Шерлок засовывает обратно внушительную пачку, Джон расхохотался. 

\- Кстати, меня зовут Джон Уотсон, - представился он.

\- Шерлок Холмс. 

Джон застыл как вкопанный.

\- Чего? _Тот самый_ Шерлок Холмс? Детектив?

\- Тот самый, - без ложной скромности подтвердил крайне довольный собой Шерлок.

\- Заходил на твой сайт, - сказал Джон. – Дерьмо полное. Нет, серьезно. Табачный пепел? Что за херня вообще? – спросил он, ухмыльнувшись.

\- Это интересно, - Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Ничего подобного, - Джон покачал головой.

Они отошли подальше от здания клуба и освещенной фонарями парковки в тень, к забору из рабицы, за которым тянулись железнодорожные пути. 

\- Хотя там есть и кое-что забавное, - снисходительно добавил Джон. – Но только не пепел. 

\- Если ты пытаешься меня спровоцировать, то, поверь, я слышал это столько раз, что научился пропускать мимо ушей. 

\- На самом деле, не пытаюсь, - ответил Джон. – Но, раз уж ты упомянул… - он с силой ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони, а Шерлок тут же снял часы и убрал их в карман брюк. – Сначала расскажи-ка, что, как тебе кажется, ты обо мне знаешь, - поддразнил его Джон низким угрожающим голосом.

Готовясь к нападению, они медленно кружили друг вокруг друга. Шерлок вскинул голову и начал почти ласково:

\- Судя по выправке, ты бывший военный. У тебя на плече шрам от пулевого ранения, значит, был на передовой. Ты сам накладывал швы на бровь, стало быть, - доктор…

Джон хмыкнул.

\- Или санитар, - добавил Шерлок, приподняв бровь. 

\- Иди на хер.

\- Живешь один. Работаешь сразу в двух больницах – здесь, в Лондоне, и в другом городе, находящемся примерно в четырех часах езды… может, в Эдинбурге? И там и там снимаешь комнаты. У тебя хроническая бессонница и зависимость от показушной физиологической стимуляции, - Шерлок махнул в сторону клуба. – Это очевидно.

\- Очевидно, - повторил Джон.

\- А еще ты хочешь меня ударить. Сбить с ног. И трахнуть, - закончил Шерлок спокойно.

Держа руки на уровне груди, Джон медленно сжал и разжал кулаки, а потом зарычал, давая понять, что Шерлок попал в точку. 

Тот уверенно продолжил:

\- Теперь ты чувствуешь себя выставленным напоказ, так что я проявлю благородство и, так и быть, расскажу тебе, чего хочу сам, - Шерлок понизил голос и заговорил тише. – Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной дрался, чтобы ты меня укусил, а потом встал бы на колени и взял в рот.

\- Хрен тебе, приятель, - холодно ответил Джон.

\- Три раунда. Побеждает тот, кто сделает два тэйкдауна, [1] - предложил Шерлок, пожав плечами. 

\- Поехали, - кивнул Джон.

Прежде чем он успел моргнуть, Шерлок бросился в атаку, метя в те слабые места, которые успел заметить во время первого боя. Он навалился на Джона, заставив согнуться почти пополам, и, воспользовавшись замешательством, пнул под колено. Спустя мгновение Джон уже лежал на спине, совершенно обездвиженный: одна рука заведена назад и придавлена весом его же тела, другую прижимал коленом к земле Шерлок. 

\- Раз... два... три... - тяжело выдохнул тот, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся и отстранился, давая противнику возможность освободить руки.

\- Какая милая у тебя мордашка, - пробормотал Джон, как только оба поднялись с земли. - А с синяком от моего кулака она станет еще симпатичнее.

\- О-ох, - поддразнил Шерлок, скривив губы.

Джон широко размахнулся, но Шерлок с легкостью ушел от удара, ухмыляясь так, словно уже выиграл. Тогда Джон атаковал его двумя быстрыми апперкотами [2] с правой, целясь в живот. Ухмылка тут же исчезла, и теперь Шерлок пытался отдышаться. Воспользовавшись преимуществом, Джон ударил его в челюсть, заставив покачнуться, а потом бросился вперед, железной хваткой прижал к туловищу его руки и потянул за собой на землю. Все закончилось тем, что после недолгой, но яростной схватки Джон оказался сверху, сел противнику на грудь и принялся бить его по лицу, чередуя одиночные и парные удары. Красиво очерченная губа Шерлока треснула и начала кровоточить.

\- Один – один, - объявил Джон, а потом схватил лежащего мужчину за подбородок и несколько раз повернул его голову, любуясь своей работой.

Взгляд Шерлока пылал яростью и возбуждением, и Джон, не сдержавшись, залепил ему звонкую пощечину, и только потом отстранился, дав подняться. 

На этот раз все произошло очень быстро. Оказавшись на ногах, Шерлок сразу со всей силы ударил Джона в грудь. Тот застонал от боли, но немедленно ответил на это ударом в лицо с правой. Шерлок сделал ложный выпад и пнул его в голень, а затем ударил локтем в шею. Джон упал на колени. 

\- О, да, - прошипел Шерлок, и, отвернувшись, сплюнул скопившуюся во рту кровь.

Джон вскочил на ноги, бросился вперед и с силой толкнул Шерлока, прижимая к зазвеневшей от напора железной сетке заграждения. Тот пытался сопротивляться, делая это, впрочем, в полсилы, и Джон, удерживая его рукой на месте, потянулся к его брюкам и дернул за пояс так, что отлетела пуговица.

Зарычав, Шерлок врезал Джону по лицу, а потом вывернулся, ловким движением оказавшись у него за спиной, больно пнул под колено и ударил локтем по незащищенному плечу. Джон уже во второй раз упал на колени. Шерлок схватил его за волосы, заставив поднять голову. Глаза противника потемнели и горели почти дикой яростью. Шерлок, не отводя взгляд, похотливо облизал кровоточащую губу, и Джон, застонав, начал вырываться. Не ослабляя хватки, Шерлок переместился и встал напротив, пытаясь прижать лицо Джона к своей промежности. 

Но тот, извернувшись, ударил Шерлока ребром ладони по ноге, чуть повыше колена, и он от неожиданности отступил. Впрочем, быстро сориентировавшись, он опустил руки Джону на плечи, изо всех сил толкнул его на землю и сел сверху, крепко сжав и не давая пошевелиться. Тем не менее, вырвавшись, Джон ударил Шерлока, очевидно, целясь в недавно им же сломанное ребро.

\- Грязный прием, - процедил Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы и придавил правое плечо Джона коленом.

\- Еще как, мать твою, - прорычал тот.

Он ударил Шерлока в бок, а тот в ответ, тряхнув головой, придавил коленом его левое плечо. Спокойно глядя Джону в глаза, Шерлок несколько раз качнул головой слева направо, имитируя счет: _раз, два, три._

\- О, что это у нас тут, - пробормотал Шерлок, утерев кровоточащую губу тыльной стороной ладони и размазав алый след по щеке и дальше, по челюсти. - Я победил, - он переместился и уперся коленями противнику в грудь, зная, насколько это положение опасно. И хоть бой был кончен, и Джон проиграл, Шерлок все равно потребовал: - Сдавайся.

\- Пошел ты на хрен, - хрипло отозвался Джон, который едва мог дышать.

\- Сдавайся, - повторил Шерлок, надавив сильнее. - Ты врач, и отлично знаешь, чем грозит твое теперешнее положение.

\- Да ни хрена ты меня не задушишь, - выдохнул Джон, улыбаясь и стараясь не поддаваться подползающей панике. - Я же тебе еще не отсосал.

\- Это точно, - согласился Шерлок, а потом слез с Джона и поднялся на ноги.

Он подал руку, и Джон, приняв ее, встал на колени, вцепившись в протянутую ладонь так сильно, что захрустели кости, дернул ее на себя, а потом впился зубами в костяшки. Шерлок в ответ ударил его по лицу так сильно, что клацнули зубы. 

Прижав ладони к выступающим косточкам на бедрах Шерлока, Джон с силой толкнул его к забору, вновь зазвеневшему от напора. Шерлок схватил его за шею и дернул на себя, словно тот подполз недостаточно близко. Расставив пальцы, Джон провел рукой вверх по телу партнера, задирая его рубашку, а потом яростно впился зубами в обнажившуюся кожу, царапая, сжимая челюсти и после зализывая каждый укус. Шерлок зарычал, вцепился длинными пальцами Джону в волосы, направляя его голову к своему паху. 

На этот раз Джон не стал сопротивляться. Он резко дернул молнию на брюках, сжал напряженный, истекающий предэякулятом член и начал грубо и жестко ласкать его, проводя рукой по всей длине, потом подался вперед и вонзил зубы в податливую кожу у самой границы лобковых волос. 

Шерлок с шумом втянул воздух, громко застонал и, прижав руки к забору, вцепился в ржавую сетку. Ладонь, влажная от естественной смазки, теперь легко скользила вверх и вниз. Свободной рукой Джон дотянулся до груди Шерлока, провел ногтями по коже и ущипнул сосок. Шерлок подавил рвущийся из горла звук, больше всего похожий на всхлип, и прижал руку к затылку Джона, снова притягивая ближе. 

\- Соси, - приказал он.

Джон выпустил член, обеими руками стянул брюки Шерлока ниже, оголяя задницу, и с силой провел ногтями от поясницы и ниже, оставляя жгучий след царапин. Шерлок зашипел, взял член в руку и схватил Джона за подбородок, дернув вперед. Тот начал вырываться, пытаясь отстраниться, но Шерлок провел влажной головкой по его сжатым губам, и Джон застонал, сильнее сжав руками ягодицы, но все же не открывая рот. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя заставили, - сказал Шерлок, одновременно спрашивая и утверждая. 

Джон снова застонал, и в этом звуке смешались и возбуждение, и одобрение, и отрицание. Молниеносным движением Шерлок отпустил его подбородок и ударил в глаз, попав костяшкой в уязвимое место соединения костей. Джон задохнулся от боли, и, схватив за волосы, Шерлок впихнул член ему в рот и безжалостно задвигал бедрами, заставляя давиться, не позволяя дышать.

Джон переместил руку и провел ногтями по чувствительной коже между ягодиц партнера, другой стараясь хоть как-то контролировать движения члена, но Шерлок продолжал быстро, с силой толкаться ему в рот, удерживая за волосы. Пытаясь отвлечь, Джон размахнулся и шлепнул его по бедру. 

\- Глубже, - задохнулся Шерлок, не обратив внимания на жгучую боль. – Давай, - он отстранился, а потом резко подался вперед, протолкнув член в мягкий и горячий, словно рана, рот Джона. – Вот так. Хороший мальчик. 

Брюки болтались ниже колен, и Джон вцепился в обнаженные бедра Шерлока с такой силой, что тот почувствовал, как на коже расцветают кровоподтеки, и застонал. Его тело, охваченное разрушительной агонией и сумасшедшим удовольствием, балансировало на самом краю, а потом… Джон расслабил горло, пропустил член глубже и начал ласкать его ловким, бархатным языком. Шерлок опустил руку, сжимавшую волосы партнера, легким движением погладил по шее, подбадривая, но двигаться не прекратил. Он быстро и четко, словно отбивая барабанную дробь, подавался бедрами вперед и назад, а Джон, по-прежнему не желая подстраиваться, застонал и с удвоенной силой начал сосать и облизывать движущийся во рту член, то и дело сглатывая. 

Убрав руки с бедер Шерлока, Джон обхватил яички, с силой сжимая и оттягивая их, не давая забыть, что все происходящее – не романтическое свидание. Раздвинув ягодицы второй рукой, Джон коснулся пальцем ануса, и Шерлок выгнулся и вскрикнул, сбившись с ритма. 

\- Нет, - прорычал он, ущипнув Джона за шею и попытавшись вывернуться. 

Джон поморщился от боли, но палец не убрал, наоборот, лишь надавил сильнее, заявляя свои права. 

\- А теперь я хочу кончить, - хрипло, но громко и отчетливо прошептал Шерлок, и в его голосе проскользнули опасные нотки, - спустить тебе прямо в горло. Ну же, будь хорошим мальчиком. 

Джон застонал и плотно обхватил член губами, в конце концов, просто позволяя задыхавшемуся Шерлоку поддерживать свой бешеный ритм.

Джон сжал бедра партнера так сильно, что побелели кончики пальцев, а потом начал их царапать, громко застонав. Шерлок, прижав ко рту ладонь, с криком кончил, наполняя рот пытавшегося выровнять дыхание Джона густой соленой спермой. Он в последний раз подался вперед, а потом схватил давящегося партнера за ухо, дернул за волосы и оттолкнул так резко, что тот завалился на бок, ободрав руку об асфальт. Из уголков его рта стекала не до конца проглоченная сперма. 

На лице Шерлока отразилось множество эмоций, но, справившись с собой, он с видом насмешливого триумфатора натянул брюки, застегнул ширинку и подал Джону руку. Тот поднялся с земли и поправил сдавленный штанами напряженный член. Шерлок сплюнул кровь.

\- Губу придется зашивать, скорее всего, - предположил Джон.

\- Не стоит, - откликнулся Шерлок, начав заправлять рубашку. – Дай тебе волю, ты и мне рот зашьешь.

\- Звучит неплохо, - прохладно согласился Джон и подошел ближе, не прикасаясь к Шерлоку, одной силой воли заставляя его снова прижаться к забору, - но тогда ты не сможешь оказать ответную услугу.

Он подался вперед, влажными губами прижался к окровавленному рту Шерлока.

\- Хрен тебе, приятель, - с усмешкой передразнил тот. – Я выиграл в двух раундах из трех, значит, только мне достался приз. 

Джон стальной хваткой вцепился в его запястье, направил руку к своему паху и провел вверх и вниз. Шерлок едва заметно напрягся, не сводя с него светлых, поблескивающих в слабом освещении глаз, но все же чуть согнул пальцы и обхватил стянутый штанами член. Джон прижался ближе – бедро к бедру – и начал тереться об его руку. Они тяжело дышали в такт каждому движению. 

Еще пару раз толкнувшись быстро и сильно, Джон кончил, вонзив зубы Шерлоку в плечо, у самой шеи, и тот застонал так сладко, что у Джона вырвался низкий приглушенный рык, от которого перетруженное горло начало саднить. Шея ужасно болела. 

Джон два раза судорожно вдохнул, по его телу прошла волна дрожи. Наконец он успокоился, выпрямился, облизнул губы и тихо, самодовольно засмеялся, прижимая ко рту кулак и качая головой.

\- Что смешного? – спросил Шерлок, отойдя от забора и глядя в сторону клуба, из которого на парковку повалили смеющиеся, оживленно разговаривающие мужчины. Некоторые кричали, другие истекали кровью, а одного даже тащили на себе товарищи. 

\- Шерлок Холмс, - почти сочувственно выдавил Джон. – Тот самый знаменитый детектив с дерьмовым сайтом.

Шерлок прищурился, но промолчал. 

\- Я-то думал, ты сразу поймешь. 

\- Что именно? – крайне раздраженно уточнил Шерлок. 

\- Побеждает тот, кто сделает два тэйкдауна, - Джон опять покачал головой, замолчал на некоторое время, а потом _добил: -_ Я поддался. 

\- Что?

\- Я поддался. Специально проиграл.

\- Но я тебя завалил, - запротестовал Шерлок, сложив на груди руки. 

\- Вот уж точно, - Джон издевательски засмеялся. 

\- Я победил, мать твою, - настаивал Шерлок, а Джон только кивал и насмешливо хмурился. – Это было легко.

\- Конечно, - Джон ухмыльнулся. – Интересно, почему?

\- Тогда реванш, - лицо Шерлока оставалось бесстрастным, но в голосе можно было различить неуверенность.

\- В любое время, - согласился Джон.

Шерлок отвел взгляд, а потом вновь повернулся. 

\- В квартире есть аптечка, - сказал он, кивнув куда-то на запад, в сторону удаляющихся рельс. – Можешь зашить мне губу.

Он зашагал в том направлении, а Джон, прочистив саднящее горло, провел рукой по волосам и пошел следом. 

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

На самом деле, у серии есть приквел, из которого, собственно, все и выросло. Вот ссылка: Controlled Bleed - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1288150/chapters/2670658 Фик совсем небольшой и рассказывает о первом бое Шерлока и Джона. Еще советую прочитать предыдущие части этого небольшого авторского сборника драбблов, они очаровательны)))

_Катмен_ – это специалист, задачей которого является предотвращение телесных повреждений и обработка ран, нанесенных боксеру во время поединка. Обычно катмен имеет дело с ранами, ушибами, отеками и носовыми кровотечениями, которые могут быть причиной преждевременного прекращения боя, и, следовательно, проигрыша пострадавшего боксера. http://fightnews.ru/taxonomy/term/5748 

[1] – _Тэйкдаун_ – особый прием, в результате которого один из противников оказывается на земле. Обычно после этого схватка продолжается, но в данном случае тэйкдаун является переходом к следующему раунду. 

[2] – _Апперкот_ – удар снизу.


End file.
